So Many Secrets
by Nico.Slade
Summary: Alvin has a secret that she brings to light but how will it all turn out for her? will she be accepted or rejected? Read to find out *Warning Avlon fic with a twist you will never believe*
1. Chapter 1

So many secrets

Hey guys It's me again you give you another alvon fic but this one has a twist no one is expecting I hope you enjoy it.

I do not own AATC L

This is rated M for a reason because of Coarse language and sexual themes

* * *

Chapter 1- Getting to know me

_There is something nobody knows about me the great Alvin Seville, Not even my brothers of all people know this about me. How they never noticed this for fifteen years is beyond me, they've seen me naked but still they never noticed a lack of something between my legs and don't get me started on how Dave never noticed. If you haven't figured it out yet well then you're an idiot, I'm a girl and I have been for fifteen years so no this not the result of one of Simon's experiments. I know I seem like a ladies man but no, unfortunately my secrets don't stop there because I'm also pregnant, three weeks pregnant to be exact for those who don't know a talking chipmunk's pregnancy last a month. God I sound like Simon but your probably wondering who the father of my child is, well it's none other than Mister I know everything, therefore I'm always right himself Simon Seville. We were so drunk at Ryan's party so the alcohol coupled with Ryan constantly saying that I should hook up with someone but I never thought that my own brother would be the one who would take my virginity but good thing we were too drunk to remember. I plan on telling him today but first I need to do a few things to prepare myself for what I might face._

I put my pen down after I finished writing in my diary which I kept well hidden from the prying eyes of my brothers and Dave but as I looked at my neat writing it dawned on me that today is the day my life will drastically change because I would be letting out my biggest secret, I pulled on my red hoodie that had kept my secret from coming to light but I couldn't help but to sob quietly to myself. I moved downstairs after cleaning myself up so nobody knew I was crying but Simon could always tell somehow, he was the first to greet me upon entering the kitchen.

"Alvin, are you ok?" Simon asked me

"I'm Fine Si" I said in my usual confident manner but really I wanted to run

"And why don't I believe you?" Simon said crossing his arms

"I…. I got to go" I said running from the kitchen to front door, only stopping to grab my keys

"Dave, I'm going out!" I shouted

"Ok Stay out of trouble and be home before six" Dave Responded back to me but I was already out the door, I made my way to the Chippette's house to talk to Jeannette who was my best friend and I found easy to talk to about anything. I crossed the street quickly and arrived at the Chippette's door within twenty minutes, I knocked gently on the door almost nervous about how Jeannette will react to my news but my thoughts were interrupted by the door opening to reveal Brittany in her nightgown which caused me to sigh meaning she'd slept in.

"Is Jean here Britt?" I asked a sleepy Brittany who responded with a point upstairs

"Thanks" I quickly made my way upstairs to Jeannette's room, I hesitated to knock but I managed to summon the courage to knock. I adjusted my chest wrapping; I entered to see Jeannette reading which didn't surprise me.

"Jean we need to talk" I said with a heavy tone

"What's up al" jean responded, putting her book down

"I'm…" I began but I could help but break into tears

"Al, it's alright you can tell" she said trying to console me

"I'm a girl" I said in one quick burst of words which left Jeannette confused, trying to understand what I said

"Could you please repeat that Alvin" she said calmly, still confused

"I'm a girl" I said slower so as to be understood but was greeted a chuckle

"Good one Alvin, you had me fooled"

I looked with an angry look that stopped her laughter but she was shocked when I pulled off my hoodie to reveal the bandage wrapped around my chest tightly, I cut away the bandages on my chest with my claws to reveal a pair of breast. To say Jeannette was shocked that I was standing topless in her room with breast, the silence was almost deafening but Jeannette soon broke the silence with a question

"Do your brothers know?" Jean asked me

"No but that's not all"

"What else are you not telling me al…" jean said unsure what to actually call me

"I'm pregnant" I said, my eyes darting away from her

"Who's the father?" Jean asked the obvious question

"Please don't hate me jean" this scored me another confused look from her

"It's….. It's Simon" I said nervous about how Jeannette would react

"What, How, When!?" She asked in a shout but before I could respond Brittany walks in

"Hey jean I heard you shouting, what has Alvin has done this time" Brittany said entering the room, wide eyed upon seeing me standing there still half naked

"Oh shit!" I curse, pulling on my red sweater

"Alvin is that you" Brittany asked rubbing her eyes to see if she was dreaming

"Yeah Britt, it's me" I respond sadly

"So that's why you didn't want to go out with me" Brittany said still stunned

"Are you gonna tell Simon" Jean asked

"Yeah but I'm nervous" I said rubbing my stomach "I mean it is his child"

"What you pregnant with Simon's child" Brittany asked me "When did this happen"

"At Ryan's party, God we were so drunk that night and I still can't believe I lost my virginity to him" I said quelling that question but once again we were interrupted, this time by Eleanor so we had to repeat what I went through with Brittany and Jeannette.

"We support you no matter what Al" Jean said comfortingly  
"I should slap Simon for doing what he did" Eleanor added in, which was nice not to be directed at me

"We here anytime you need us babe" Brittany said in a supportive tone, which is not normal for her usual brash, selfish tone

"Thanks girls but the hardest task is gonna be telling Dave, Simon and Theodore" I said, my face slightly relaxed from the Chippette's comfort "will you girls help me"

"Sure" they chimed in unison and after a few minutes we stood at my front door dreading this moment but what was worse is that they convinced me to wear a dress. We rang the doorbell, only to be greeted by Theo

"Hey Britt, Alvin's no here at the moment cus he went out" Theo said in his normal cheery tone

"Actually Theo I'm right here" I said playing with the hem of my dress

"Alvin is that you" Theo said bewildered after recognising my voice

"Yeah bro it's me" I said with a smile

* * *

A/N I'm gonna stop there don't hate me, I hope you guys enjoyed this fic as much as I did writing it and if it's too long or not long enough, lacks some detail or could be improved in any way please tell me either via review or pm

I look forward to hearing your opinion on this, guys


	2. Chapter 2

So many secrets

Hey guys It's me again you give you another alvon fic but this one has a twist no one is expecting I hope you enjoy it.

I do not own AATC L

This is rated M for a reason because of Coarse language and sexual themes

* * *

Chapter 2- A Shocking Surprise

_Recap:_

_"Hey Britt, Alvin's no here at the moment cus he went out" Theo said in his normal cheery tone_

_"Actually Theo I'm right here" I said playing with the hem of my dress_

_"Alvin is that you" Theo said bewildered after recognising my voice_

_"Yeah bro it's me" I said with a smile_

_End Recap_

"W…. Why? You're in a dress, wait are you a….."Theo said very flustered

"Theo get Simon and Dave and met me in the lounge room, we need to talk" I said moving past Theo, heading into the lounge room with Brittany, Jeannette and Eleanor on my heels. The wait felt like forever but Dave, Simon and Theo walked in all three confused about what's going on

"Theo what's so important that you had to interrupt me in the middle of writing a song?" Dave asked his youngest son but I answered first

"We need to talk Dave" I said walking into the sight line of the three, Brittany's Pink dress clinging to my lean frame

"A…Al…..Alvin is that you?" Dave asked me looking as if he'd seen Bigfoot

"Yes Dave it's me"

"Simon what did you do now?" All eyes went to Simon, who raised his hands in defence

"I didn't do anything, I swear" Simon said, pushing his glasses back up his nose

"I've always been a girl Dave, since birth" I said also defending Simon, the father of my child

"How come I never noticed?" Dave asked but I shrugged my shoulder but it bit my lip nervously as I had more to tell them

"Is there something else Al….. Uh" Dave said, unsure of what to call his daughter?

"I…" I began but stopped myself in fear it might cause Dave to have a heart attack or something

"Alvin you can tell us anything" Simon said in a supportive way

"Yeah" Theo chimed in too, which did relieve me somewhat

"I….I'm pregnant" I said after the initial stutter but my brothers simply put their arms around me supportively

"May I ask who's it is" Dave asked, dreading it being just some random punks

"Firstly it's whose and secondly she shouldn't have to tell if she doesn't want to" Simon came to my defence

"IT'S SIMONS!" I'd blurt out loudly which was accompanied by a small thud then a bigger thud as Theo fainted then Dave which left Simon staring at me wide eyed

"When did ….." It dawned on Simon very quickly "At Ryan's, Al I'm so sorry, I was so…" I cut him off with a passionately kiss that seemed to confused Simon further

"Simon, don't apologise because I love you"

"I love you too" Simon said back with a smile

"I mean more than a brother"

"Like I said I love you too" Simon returned my kiss with equal amount but we were interrupted by a crying Chippette as Jeannette ran out of the room with Brittany and Eleanor behind her comforting her.

"I forgot that Jean was in love with you" I said with a sigh

"Ah now I feel like crap" Simon said pinching the bridge of his nose

"Here let me comfort you" I said pulling Simon into another kiss

"Would you two like to get a room" Theo said as he came to

"No they won't be getting a room" Dave said in a strict voice

"But Dave…." I tried to say but was stopped by Dave who put up his hand to signal me to stop

"No buts Alvin we need to…" Dave said but was interrupted by Theodore giggling

"He he Butts" Theodore giggled at this

"We need to talk, put some rules in place" Dave said in a less strict tone as he showed he really cares for them

"Can we talk later Dave I'm starving" I said just as my stomach growled at me

"Yeah I second that motion" Theo said in agreement

"Fine, we'll talk after dinner" Dave said walking into the kitchen to begin preparing dinner and me and Simon went down into Simon's lab

"I think you'll make a great father Simon"

"Really but what if something's wrong with the baby, what if it's born with something wrong with it I mean it's an incest baby but what will people say when we tell them, they'll beat me up even more for knocking up my own brother…. I mean sister" Simon said in a panic but was stopped with a light slap the face

"The baby will be fine and if anyone says anything I'll personal kick there asses for you and the baby"

"What are we gonna name the baby" Simon asked now calm

"I'm thinking Alvie for a boy and SJ for a girl

"SJ?" Simon asked inquisitively

"Sarah Jane" I respond to Simon query

"Fella's Dinner's ready!" Dave yelled from the kitchen, we made our way towards the kitchen which had the smell of freshly cooked Lasagne wafting out of it. We ate dinner in our usual silly fashion which was me trying to gross Theo out and throwing food at Simon and getting returned fire but it did get our minds off the weirdness that loomed over our household but I knew that wasn't gonna last very long seeing as it dawned on us that I was still a girl and still pregnant with my brother's child. I let out a sigh as dinner finished up and we rinsed off our plates to put in the dish washer, Simon caught notice of this and had to ask me

"What's wrong Al" Simon asked puzzled

"What if he splits us up, or tries to take the baby off us" I said in a sad tone

"I won't let him break us apart or take the baby way, no amount of rules will stop us from being together" Simon said in a deep and protective manner "no one will harm you or my child or they have to deal with me"

"Thanks Simon"

"Simon Alvin Come to my study we need to lay down some rules" Dave called out to us, I felt Simon's hand slip into mine

"Let's go face the piper" Simon with a grin as we walked to Dave's study

* * *

A/n I hope you enjoyed this, let's see what some of Dave's rules are and what are people gonna think of Simon and Alvin as a couple

-Simon and Alvin walk in hand in hand-

Simon: They will probably disapprove of us

Alvin: They can bite my furry ass if they don't like it

Simon: I hope you don't teach our child that language

Alvin: I'll try not to

I'll try and update Older Brother, Newer lover soon guys so don't panic


	3. Chapter 3- Facing the Piper

So many secrets

* * *

Hey guys It's me again you give you another Alvon fic but this one has a twist no one is expecting I hope you enjoy it.

I do not own AATC L

This is rated M for a reason because of Coarse language and sexual themes

* * *

Chapter 3 – Facing the Pied Piper

_-Recap-_

_"What if he splits us up, or tries to take the baby off us" I said in a sad tone_

_"I won't let him break us apart or take the baby way, no amount of rules will stop us from being together" Simon said in a deep and protective manner "no one will harm you or my child or they have to deal with me" _

_"Thanks Simon"_

_"Simon Alvin Come to my study we need to lay down some rules" Dave called out to us, I felt Simon's hand slip into mine _

_"Let's go face the piper" Simon with a grin as we walked to Dave's study_

_-End recap-_

I pushed the door to Dave's study open, not really wanting to go in but Simon encouraged me to enter but what I saw shocked both me and Simon. Sitting on Dave's desk was a vaguely familiar Chippette. Her hair in a messy bun and her apron stained with flour and other things but what struck me is how much she reminded me of Simon because of her stance, the way she smiled and the most obvious grey- blue eyes that Simon possessed. I saw Simon trying to find his voice but I spoke for him in a soft, meek voice

"Mom?" I asked my voice not going louder than a casual tone of voice

"Oh my god, look how much you two have grown" she said, placing her hands in front of her mouth

"Mommy" I said, bursting into tears as I ran into her open arms. I felt her warm embrace and it brought back so many good memories

"Hush baby girl, it will all be alright" she said to me gently as she rocked with me in her arms but I felt Simon join our hug as well which I didn't object to

"Now Simon, I'm disappointed in you" She said after breaking the hug and I saw Simon's torn expression which mad me angry "But I'm proud of you at the same time for sticking with the one you and your children"

"Thanks mom, I am glad I at least had the chance to raise them with a loving partner" Simon said as he then turned to me "And I do it not because I have to but because I want to"

"I love you Si" I said, giving him a very tender kiss that made it feel like fireworks were going off

"I love you too….." Simon said, still unsure what to call me

"Nico" Vinnie our mother interjected, with a smile "Short for Nicole, I'm not sure where you got Alvin from?"

"I don't know" I said with a shrug

"Well Nico Alexander Seville, Will you marry me" Simon said, dropping down on one knee

"What?! OH My God" I said, stunned and wide eyed but not as shocked as Simon was when I lifted him in the air with a boisterous hug "I know I'm only sixteen but Hell yeah Si"

"Fella's …Err….Yeah this is for you" Dave said, handing us a piece of paper that read:

_Rules_

_R.1: You must obey all rules set in place for if you were to have any other girl in the house i.e. no making out in communal areas, no heavy petting and no sex, well maybe some but we don't want to hear it so keep it down _

_R.2: Vinnie and Eleanor are your Pregnancy coaches so you must do as they say_

_R.3 you can remain living here if you wish but if you do one of you have to move rooms so to make room for the baby_

_R.4 Simon you must get a part time job so you can start supporting your child but I will help if you are having trouble _

_R.5 No more pranks, partying or any other shenanigans _

_Congratulations guys on the impending marriage and your child and I wish you all the best_

_Love Dave_

I laughed slightly but I took the rules seriously at the same time because I was a changed munk and I would not let them down but we still had a challenge to face, telling everyone at school and getting married without hassles but hey it wasn't something we couldn't handle.

* * *

-Epic transition-

* * *

I was so glad it was the school holidays, because I really couldn't deal with all the mocking but I walked down the aisle with a bouquet of roses in hand, my white dress which I begrudgingly was forced to wear flowed freely behind me. The dress was altered to fit my pregnant belly but it fit beautifully and I was ecstatic when I reached the altar but I zoned till we got up to the vows and I got to go first as usual

"As you know I procrastinated and forgot to write my vows but I came up with a series of question and a poem at the end (which is in bold)

_The Reason _

_Alvin: Do I ever cross your mind?_

_Simon: No._

_Alvin: Do you like me?_

_Simon: Not Really._

_Alvin: Do you want me?_

_Simon: No._

_Alvin: Would you cry if I left?_

_Simon: No._

_Alvin: Would you live for me?_

_Simon: No._

_Alvin: Would you do anything for me?_

_Simon: No._

_Alvin: Choose me, or your life_

_Simon: My life._

**_I may be red,_**

**_And you may be blue._**

**_However,_**

**_It doesn't matter if we are different colours,_**

**_Because I will always love you._**

I saw the crowd in tears and in shock what shocked me was Simon tearing up is pre written vows with a smile. I knew what he was going to do

"Time to improvise" he said with a grand smile before clearing his throat

_The reason why you never crossed my mind is because you're always on my mind._

_The reason why I don't like you is because I love you._

_The reason I don't want you is because I need you._

_The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I die if you left._

_The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you._

_The reason why I'm not willing to do anything for you is because I'll do everything for you._

_The reason I chose my life is because you ARE my life."_

**_You may be red,_**

**_And I may be blue._**

**_However,_**

**_It doesn't matter if we are different colours,_**

**_Because I will always love you._**

The priest quickly claimed us man and wife, while everyone looked at us gobsmacked but we didn't have a care in the world because at that moment when we shared that tender kiss. Fireworks actually went off behind us and we stood there in total bliss and we were ready to take on the challenges we face

* * *

A/n

I hope you guys liked it, I will try and update my other stories soon so be patient and I don't own the reasons poem thing or the vows so don't get pissy


End file.
